Two studies are proposed in which the eye movements of skilled readers are monitored by a computer as they read text that is displayed on a Cathode Ray Tube. Changes in the display will be made contingent upon the subjects eye movements. In both studies, changes in the display will occur during a reader's saccade such that information that was present in the reader's periphery when he launched a saccade will be different from that present in foveal vision when the saccade ends. The basic technique of monitoring the eye movements by the computer and making rapid display changes at precise times and with respect to the exact location of the eye will be utilized to investigate two questions of importance concerning the nature of skilled reading. These questions are: (1) what is the size of the area that a reader obtains information from during a fixation in reading? and (2) what types of cues from the periphery is a reader able to utilize to process text more efficiently? The data from these studies concerning the perceptual span and peripheral cues in reading should be valuable in formulating more precise theories of the reading process and in developing reading programs.